New beginnings
by draw-yourworld
Summary: A new kid arrives. Spangel. AU world
1. new beginnings

Pairing: William/Liam (Spike/Angel), others  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine (except Mike, Sam), they are own by Joss and WB  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: A new kid arrives. (it sucks I know, it'll get better) AU world

This is my first story in English , reviews are welcome .I will change the title along the way. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: New beginnings

High school, the challenge that all students have to pass to become someone in life or it was the simple fact that their parents wanted to torture them. Aurelius high school where all the freaky people end, had it's residence in LA, the city of angels.

Liam was really, really bored the only other thing that could be more boring than math was spent a day with his grandmother's sister, looking at old photographs of people he has never seen before. He tried a few times to talk with Sam and Mike, but the teacher kept looking at him liked he knew what he was thinking.

Finally the ring rang and the class was dismissed, the three friends were the first to pass the door.

'So, are we going out tonight?' He was really anxious, he wanted to know if they were going out or not, his father was thinking of taking him and his brother to the cemetery where his mother body lies and he hates it.

'You, Liam Wolf, want to go out? what happened, are we going to die or something, I'm still too young' Mike was just like Liam, he preferred to spend the night with them, indoors.

'Well, my father is trying to take us to the cemetery, it's a long trip to Chicago and I don't want to go at all, I would have to...'

'Hey, be careful' 'See, where are you going, you idiot' the three turned their heads at the same time, things covered the floor and a boy was trying to collect them.

'Are you okay, here I think these are yours' That little act of kindness was unexpected coming from Sam, except for Mike and Liam, he didn't help or talk with anyone.

'Eh, yes thank you' seeing Sam, the other two started to help too. The boy was very thing, with light brown hair that covered his face and his bright blue eyes.

'Hi, my name is Liam, this is Mike and that is Sam' Liam stretched his hand but the boy didn't take it.

'Ah, my name is William, thanks' He wasn't accustomed to talk to people much, specially his own age.

'You are new, right?' a simple nod was Mike answer 'Well, do you need help?

'Yes, I was looking for History class' He said, trying to be even smaller.

'Well, it's your lucky day, we are heading that way you can come with us if you want?' another nod was Mike answer.

'So, Will...' Liam really didn't care about the other boy, he seemed a little dull. But his mum always told him to be polite not matter what.

'My name is William not Will' William said a little too angry, but were his eyes that drawn Liam attention, they reflected pure sadness.

'Hey, don't get mad, "William"' although of what he had seen, he doesn't like when people talked to him like that, it reminded him of his grandfather.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I'm really sorry' The boy almost ran to the classroom.

'That was kind of rare, don't you think' Mike opened his looker trying to not be crush by his books.

'The new kid or Liam breaking his famous polite rule, he always break it but I though that today was the day' Sam frowned at his friend, Liam could be real stupid sometimes.

'Now, why are you angry with me, I didn't do anything he started it " My name is William not Will" how stupid is that?' sometimes he couldn't understand Sam, he could be calm and quiet or be really angry in only seconds.

'Come on guys calm down, Liam has time to apologize to the new guy after history class and we can have a nice lunch like good friends' There's always a first, Liam and Sam fighting, usually Liam and him fight and Sam is in the middle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class started and the teacher introduced William with a bore tone.

'Well class, we have a new student, this is William Edwards, so Mr. Edwards do you want to add something else?'

'No, thank you' 'Very well, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Wolf'

William walked to his seat and sat down. 'All right, let's begin'

The new kid sat really still, trying to be invisible and what Liam should do is stop staring him and listen to the teacher or sleep, but he couldn't stop looking. Sam was doing the same thing and Mike was trying to sleep.

The time passed and the ring finally rang, class dismissed.

'Hello, boys, anyone there' Mike put his hands in front of Sam and Liam heads trying to get their attention.

'What?' 'What?'

'The class finished guys, come on I'm really hungry' Mike mind was really simple food first, study second.

'Ok, ok, we are ready' But he couldn't stop staring William's head, he was putting his things away in slow motion.

'Hey, William, would you like to have lunch with us? I promise that Liam is going to behave' Sam never talks, but may be a new year brought changes.

'Sam!' He had nothing to apologize for, he didn't do anything wrong.

'Are you sure? I don't want to be a problem' William didn't like problems; he had enough before coming to Los Angeles.

'We are sure, right Liam?' For Mike was the same either way, he didn't know the guy so.

'Sure why not' Sam frowned at him again, what's the problem with him today?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I think someone throw up on my plate, oh no it's just lunch, yummy' The food of this school was awful.

'So, William, why did you move here?' Liam put his normal voice trying not to be sarcastic when he said William, he didn't want to have another fight with Sam.

'My dad got a job here and we decided to move' William continued to look at his plate avoiding Liam's eyes. He didn't like when people star at him.

'Tonight, we are going to the bronze, would you like to come with us?' There was something strange about the new kid, something off and he wanted to find everything he could, maybe he was the person he had been waiting for….

'The bronze? It's a club?' He was starting to feel nervous; he couldn't have friends or went out. It had taking a lot of begging and acting to convince his dad to let him come here. They always find him not matter where they run.

'Yes, it's the only place to go in this town' Mike said while he tried eating his lunch.

'All right, I'll go with you' His father and older brother had to work that night so he could sneak out without problems.

'Ok, we will meet at my house at 6 o'clock, give me that napkin I'll write down my address, here' Sam grabbed the paper between his fingers and passed it to William, touching his fingers in the process. In that moment he saw what he was looking for, power and pain, a beautiful combination, waiting to be release.


	2. presentations

Pairing: William/Liam (Spike/Angel), others  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine (except Mike, Sam), they are own by Joss and WB  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: A new kid arrives. (it sucks I know, it'll get better) AU world

Warning: mention of characters dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Presentations

Before he died, his father had always said that appearances could be deceiving; in his case it was true.

Since the beginning he knew he was different from other kids, the way he felt, the things he did. His parents made him go to the shrink, hoping that he had all the answers, but that didn't work either. When he turned 16, things started to get worse and his parents kept away of him, afraid of him.

One day he woke up and knew that they were unnecessary, they were weak and they would have tried to come between him and his destiny.

So, he got ride of them, he made them disappeared like a magic trick, that happened 50 years ago and he still looked 16, waiting for that person that would decide the fate of this world and if things go the way he wanted, this world would come to an end, hell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was really big, William thought it was a little unnecessary, being his brother, father and him the only ones that live there. But his father had arranged it to be the best hiding place, he just hoped that this time would work.

'Dad, Thomas, I'm home' they probably were in the house, but the only way to get their attention was when he was in danger, they would died for him but have a normal conversation was out of question.

Well, he didn't have time for that now, he had to think on a way to go out tonight, having a normal night like any other kid wasn't impossible.

His dad entered without saying hello, he didn't notice his presence at all.

'Hi dad' William said trying to get his attention

'Hi, Will, I didn't see you there' His father was to busy looking for something, since his mother died the only thing he had on his mind was keeping him safe, his mother had been special like him but they hadn't known until it was too late.

'Uh, have you seen the hammer?' His dad asked frowning.

'No, so you want to know how was school today? Or you forget?' Lately he couldn't suppress the sadness and anger he felt every time his father forgot about him or his life.

'I'm sorry, Will that I forgot I've been a little distract lately, so how was school?´ He could tell his mind was on another place again, but he answered anyway.

'Fine, I made some new friends' He said trying to be as casual as possible but he couldn't take the excitement out of his voice.

That comment made his father to take interest in the conversation.

'Really, What kind of friends? His dad asked, the worry in his voice was evident.

'Some kids of school, don't worry dad everything will be all right, I just want someone to talk'

'You have Thomas and me to talk to' His father said trying to be convincing.

'Where is the hammer isn't a conversation, dad' He couldn't continue with this stupid conversation anymore so he went to his room, a little childish but he didn't care.

'Will…' It seemed that their conversations always ended like that, he couldn't help but regret the way things were between them. It was his fault, his son had tried to keep things like before his wife died but he was too immersed in his own guilt to see beyond that.

His older son was like him showing no emotion and trying to protect William at any cost. But Will wasn't like that and their indifference was hurting him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wait for 15 minutes until he was sure that they were gone, he got ready very quickly, it wasn't a difficult task he didn't have a lot of clothes, fashion wasn't his first priority.

He grabbed the napkin with the address and his wallet, in spite of knowing his dad and brother weren't in the house he tried to be as quiet as he could.

The house wasn't far away so he walked there really fast, he looked a little funny but he didn't care, arrived there on time and without problems was the important thing at the moment.

The house was a lot bigger than his own, the lights were all on it looked like a Christmas tree or something like that, he stayed a least ten minutes standing looking at the house in odd, until he remembered ringing the door bell.

Sam opened the door very quickly like he knew he had been standing there looking like an idiot.

'Hi, I'm glad you could make it, Liam and Mike are already here, please come in' Sam said with a big smile on his face. Compare to him Sam looked like he was going to model; although he was dressed all in black you could tell it was really expensive clothes. He never cared about his wardrobe before but now in comparison he seemed a little dull.

'I'm sorry, I am late?' He said.

'No, no, we were doing a paper for tomorrow, so they stayed here' In that moment a flicker of hate appeared on Sam face, like their friends presence wasn't welcome but it disappear as fast as it appeared.

William doubt what he had seen and dismissed it but didn't forget it.

Liam and Mike were waiting in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching television.

Mike was the first to greet him, 'Hey, you come, thank god, Liam could be really boring sometimes, I need someone else to talk to'

'I'm not boring' Liam said with a big frown on his face.

'Of course not, you are perfect, so are we ready to go?' William nod, seeing Mike and Liam talking this way made Will a little jealous, he had tried in the past a few times to have this but it always end badly.

'So let's go'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't stop looking at him, like this morning, what's wrong with him, he was like any other new kid that appeared in this town, but every time he looked into his eyes there was something familiar, something that he should remember, but when he moved away that feeling disappear and the only thing left is annoyance for his presence.

They entered the Bronze, the only decent place that this town had, luckily there weren't a lot of people that night.

'Well, I'm going to buy some drinks, William what can I get you?' Sam asked him with a really strange smile on his face.

'A coke, please' Sam left to get the drinks without asking Mike or Liam.

'Ok, what's wrong with him, he had been acting really strange lately' William's presence bothered him even more now like it was his fault that Sam is acting like an idiot.

'Uh, I don't know, so William tell us about yourself? If you are shy, we can present ourselves first'

'O-Ok' He wasn't accustomed to people like Mike.

'Well, my name is Mike Wood, I'm 16 years old, I'm only child and I live with my mum and dad' Mike tried to be friendly he didn't like to leave people alone.

'Your turn Liam' 'Turn for what?' Sam asked behind Mike a drink on each hand.

'We are presenting ourselves to make William welcome' 'I think that's great' Sam sat down and started with his own presentation. 'I'm Sam Hart, I live on my own, my family live in Europe, so what about you William, tell us something about yourself' Sam looked at him with a mysterious grin.

'Well,… my name is William Edwards and I moved here with my father Lucas and my brother…..'

'Thomas' His older brother appeared behind him finishing his sentence.


	3. remembering

Pairing: William/Liam (Spike/Angel), others  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine (except Mike, Sam), they are own by Joss and WB  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: A new kid arrives. (it sucks I know, it'll get better) AU world

_Flashback_

Chapter 3: remembering

'_So, what about this one? Do you like it?' His mother showed him a horrible orange t-shirt; she had the worst taste in clothes._

'_Orange? Mum' He kept looking but he couldn't find anything he liked, this store was for his annoying brother not for him._

'_Thomas, Thomas…. Are you listening? We are going to the video store, do you want to come with us?' She said with a hopeful expression on her face._

'_Come on Thomas, we can get ice cream, too, right, mum?' Will had the same expression that his mother, the same blue eyes pleading, hoping._

'_What make you thing that I want to spent time with you' He didn't know why he said that, but he still regretted that hateful words that changed their world._

'_Don't worry, honey, let's go' _

_He didn't listen his mother voice ever again._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well,… my name is William Edwards and I moved here with my father Lucas and my brother…..'

'Thomas' His older brother appeared behind him finishing his sentence.

The three looked up at William's brother; he was tall like Liam, with piercing green eyes and brown hair, his face showed no emotion.

'Thomas, wha-what are you doing here?' William looked a little nervous like he wants to run.

'I could asked you the same question, I thought you were at home doing your homework'

'It's his first day, he doesn't need to do his homework' Mike said trying to light the tension.

William didn't know what to do or feel, felt ashamed that his new friends had to see him in this situation or angry at his brother for following him here.

'William, let's go home now' His brother started walking away knowing that his brother would follow.

'I'm sorry, bye' Will left his friends behind looking at the floor the whole time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What were you thinking, William' He never lost control, but seeing his brother alone in that place, knowing what could happened if that creatures find him. _Blood everywhere, his mother looking at him, trying to form words out of her bloody mouth._

'I'm sorry Thomas, I-I just want to do something normal' He wished they could have normal lives, school, friends. But all that had end six years ago, sometimes he hated them, their parents, for not telling them the truth, for believing that they were safe.

'I shouldn't have yell at you, Will' He knew that was the closest thing to an apologize he could get from his brother.

Nothing else was said after that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two hours and nothing, he couldn't find what he want. _

'_Look, look, it's Edwards' Killer and his band, all with a similar stupid name. _

'_What do you want? Can you see I'm busy?' He wasn't on the mood to take crap from them. They never bother him, he practiced martial arts for many years and he knew how to defend himself, so they left him alone most of the time, throwing one or two insults every month, but nothing else. _

'_Oh, you are busy? Why should I care?' He smirked, his friends laughing behind him like he had said the best joke._

_He was getting tired of this, his family must be at home by now, he really didn't care if he arrived late but his father could be really annoying with his lectures about responsibility and family, he wanted to avoid that._

'_Well, this was really interesting but I have to go home why don't you bother someone else' He said with a little smile._

'_You little…' 'Come on, Killer, we have to go, you can finish this on Monday' unlike Killer, Snake knew what he was capable of doing; he has seen it a few months back._

_Thomas brother was passing by his house across the street, he was on his bike coming from school, three guys appeared from nowhere and knocked him down, one of the guys hit him and his lip started bleeding, the boy started crying and with the first tear the world, his world change, he saw something he could never forget._

_Suddenly Thomas appeared and started to punch them, he could have easily kill them, a face without expression like death but when his brother touch his arm all finish and everything went back to normal._

_He thought all that had been an illusion, had Thomas felt the same way, seen the same vision? He hadn't had the courage to ask him._

_The vision of a vortex where white and black figures were fighting and William right in the middle of them._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived the house was empty, his father hadn't arrived yet, he hoped his brother would kept his mouth shut and said nothing about his little escape, if you could call half and hour in a club an escape.

He started going to his room but his brother hand stop him.

'Will, wait, we need to talk?' Oh a lecture, he remembered that a few years early it was his father who gave these things to his brother, now the roles had changed and it was his brother's turn, the only difference was that his father didn't talk about dead and the end of the world.

'I understand that you want to have a normal life, Will, but things can't go back, we have to adapt, you have to be more responsible. I-I don't want to lose you' His brother usually expressionless face was full of emotion and for a moment he could see his old brother.

'Nothing is going to happen, to any of us' everything was going to be all right, it had to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five black figures ran through the cemetery faster than the human eye could see, beyond the perception. If a human was in their way they would only feel a chill and nothing else.

The figures kept on running and they stopped at the same time forming a line, his bodies were covered by black robes from head to toes, nothing could be seen.

'We have found him'


	4. dreams

Pairing: William/Liam (Spike/Angel), others  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine (except Mike, Sam), they are own by Joss and WB  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: A new kid arrives. (it sucks I know, it'll get better) AU world

Sorry for the long, long wait.

Chapter 4: Dreams

'_Do you think it work, my lord?' The man asked knowing already the answer, but he couldn't stop asking or hoping._

'_Yes, it work, but the seal won't last forever, it is impossible for us to collect the power that could destroy or lock forever this evil' He was so tired, the spell had taken all his energy, he just wanted to close his eyes. Just for a second but that was too much to ask in a moment like this. The end of the world_

_The five generals had been locked away, he didn't know for how long or when this evil will rise again but he'll be ready. He'll protect this world, it didn't matter how long it'll take._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuck, fuck. Again that stupid dream, why? What did it mean? The floor covered with corpses, some looked human but others they looked like, like demons or what he thought demons look like.

A big light that blinded him and a heat that burned his skin, he could hear his own scream. But when he looked down at his hands they were even humans, they were the hands of a monster. The strange thing was that he wasn't afraid of the light or the pain, he was happy like he had accomplished something great.

'Stupid dream, Where are the naked chicks or the tons of food?, Fuck. A nice dream, it is too much to ask'

'Mike, you're going to be late for school, hurry up' His mother screamed from downstairs.

'Well, Mike, let's go, it's a new day' Mike said, but the happiness didn't reach his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You can see that the place is in perfect conditions, you can look around, if you want' .For the first time in all his career he hoped they said no and leave. This people were really creepy. Dress all in black, with the same serious expression and cold eyes. They gave him the chills.

'We take it'

Oh fuck 'Perfect, why don't you come with me, please? There are some papers that need to be sign'

'I'll go' .This man like the others was dressed in black; the only difference was the red tie. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes that stared back at him like he was a leech.

'What do you think?' The four men that remained inspect the apartment very careful, they run their fingers thought everything, feeling all the textures and sensations that the room could give them.

'I like this form, it's interesting' One of the men said, looking down at his hand, flexing his fingers slowly.

'Don't be stupid, Cameo. I hate this human appearance, it's revolting' Cameo only laughed at his companion suffering, Tiril hated changes. And having this human body must be a tortured for him, good. He was an idiot.

'I really don't care, the mission is all that matter' He was sure that Raven final words would be: _we had to finish the mission. _But Cameo knew the truth behind that words, Raven didn't care about the "mission". Well not the entire mission anyway, the only thing he wanted was revenge against the person that betray them.

'We should start the search'. The last person said, he was standing by the window looking down at the people. His appearance was the most shocking of the five; he looked like a little boy no more than 10 years old. But his eyes held a darkness that went beyond his body.

'I think that's a good idea, Kresnik' .The man with the red tied returned, the sale was finished.

'Very well, generals, let's start'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mike, are you all right?' His knew friend looked a little green; William didn't deal well with sick people for some reason. He always felt helpless.

'Mmmm, what? Yes, I'm fine, I didn't sleep well that's all' .Those dreams were driving him crazy; maybe he needed to see a shrink. Yeah, right. _Mum, Dad, I have been dreaming about demons and I think I was one, too. _And the answer would be an exorcism or the asylum. The strange thing was that his parents were quite capable of either. The Wood family was a normal family and anything that was out of the ordinary had to be correct or eliminate. They were so stupid.

'Yeah, Mike, what's the problem? Wet dreams?'. First Sam now this, perfect. Liam wasn't in a good mood either; he had had one of those conversations with his father, if you could call a conversation to the screaming, screaming and more screaming. The only thing that all his family had in common, they were extremely loud. And the worst thing was that they fought for nothing but the grudge could continue for years.

'We have class, let's go'. The seal was broken; finally, his generals were free. He was tired of waiting; he was tired of this stupid teen body. This time he will succeed. Sam just smiled.

Boring, boring. Please, let the day finished. Pleaseeee. He knew he was being melodramatic, but between Mike's strange depression, Sam's bad mood and the fact that he couldn't stop staring at the new kid, it had been a crappy day.

_Liam, Liam, wake up. Liam, it's time. _Oh. He must have fallen asleep, who was calling him?, please, don't be the teacher. _Liam wake up _. He opened his eyes really slowly, knowing he would see an angry teacher. But he wasn't in the classroom anymore; he was surrounded by white, white everywhere. He was dead? No, it couldn't be that, he must be dreaming.

Very well Liam looked around for an exit door. Exit door? Why not? It was a dream after all.

Something gray, that wasn't there before. Every step brought him closer to the gray object, it was long and shiny. He could see it very clearly now, it was a sword. _Grab it, Liam. It's yours. _He just obeyed the voice and grabbed it, it was his. He could feel it.

_Yes, wake up, Angelus. It's time._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
